candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 1394/@comment-24693751-20151227185050/@comment-24693751-20160106015049
I'm certainly not trying to upset anyone with my posts and I'm sorry you felt that way. I also wasn't saying not to block the bomb dispenser or that I didn't think it was a good strategy. All I said regarding the bomb dispenser was that I hadn't known during my game that blocking it was a possibility so was just pointing out that it's possible to pass without doing so. I wasn't saying it was better not to though & if that strategy is helpful to people, by all means they should do it. I also don't think of my posts as sharing a "strategy" at all. I always simply try to share my experience & hope there's something that will help someone in it. I don't claim to have all the answers by any means. The one thing I was trying to share were tips that helped me pass personally. And the only reason I was going out of my way to do that was because of discovering that so many people were struggling with this level. I was only trying to be helpful & offer a different perspective. Or not even necessarily different, again it's simply what helped me to pass. I also made a point of saying where unlike other boards where I pass first try(and as a result have a hard time rating them so again I just go with my own experience), I could tell this one was hard & I actually did put a lot of thought into my moves. So I thought since it ended up working in my favor, it was worth sharing what I did & what helped me. I just replayed another board (1396) at the request of someone else who thought I just got lucky there as well, even though I didn't pass it on the first try, originally it was 5th try and then when I did it again it was harder, took 11 tries. But I'm starting to feel a bit ganged up on. In the next episode someone made a really passive aggressive comment obviously aimed at me because I was passing many boards on my 1st or 2nd tries but so were a lot of people, everyone seemed to agree it was an easy episode. And originally I actually really struggled with some of the levels when I played on PC. I've mostly gotten the feedback that my comments are helpful due to the detail, when most people write little more than 1st try, 3 stars, etc if they do well. I sincerely try never to do that & want to try and help others if I can. Your comment seems to imply I think I'm better than others because I got "lucky" a few times in a row but I definitely don't feel that way at all. And I still struggle myself, 1395 which is rated SW Hard took me 30 tries without boosters, while most people passed it within 5! Regardless I always try to be honest about my experiences, whether it takes me 1 try or 50. But if people are no longer finding my comments helpful, than I might as well just become one of the "1st try, 3 star, Easy posts". Or not post at all, as I put a lot of time and energy into my posts and if they're not only not helping people but upsetting them, I guess it's time to rethink my "strategy" of what I share, or don't share. And I have no problem replaying boards if people think it would be helpful for me to(helpful in terms of giving feedback), but if I'm already agreeing a board is difficult but I happen to pass in my first few tries, I'm not sure what the point is. Again all I was sharing was what helped me, I wasn't trying to say I'm the authority of a level because I pass on my first try and I certainly wasn't trying to put down anyone's strategy, I would never do that. Last all I will say is I read your message again and am trying to understand what upset you & what you feel potentially upset others, and it seems like you're saying I shouldn't have said it only took me one try to pass. But I'm always 100% honest in my posts about how many tries it took me & if it took me 1 try, I don't see why I shouldn't say that. Also, you seem to be upset that I didn't say upfront that I was lucky in this particular post but I think in general I do say I'm lucky if I pass a level quickly, perhaps because as you mentioned I was lucky several times in a row I just didn't think to mention it again but I would hope that those who are familiar with my posts would know I don't think of myself as any sort of authority on CC. I don't think of myself as any better a player than anyone else here. And I've definitely said that before. Honestly I was just a little excited with this one because I had thought so carefully about my moves & choices and just thought maybe I'd have something of use to say that would help others, and I'm sorry if it came across as anything but that. And again(in closing), I absolutely wasn't trying to take away from the blocking the bomb dispenser strategy or say it wasn't good. I'll stop now because I'm sure I'm repeating myself because I'm upset. I'm sorry to anyone else I offended with my post, please know that wasn't at all my intention. I'll probably just lay low for awhile not write any long comments, there's no point if they're not helping & worse, upsetting people. As always I wish you all good luck & thanks for letting me be a part of the forum and have a voice in it. Best of luck to you all.